Her Fantasy Journal
by Starrrry311
Summary: Fred is searching for something to get Hermione back in good graces with him and his brother. What if he finds the one thing that would make Mione happy? Smut starting in chapter 2. POST WAR, NOT HBP AND DH compliant **** FRED/HERMIONE/GEORGE
1. In The Beginning

**HEY GUYS. I've missed you :). I know I said I would post weekly, yet I haven't been here in 2 months but IT'S NOT MY FAULT. has problems, man. Gave me some issues, but im back WITH A VENGEANCE! YESHH. So now I give you some harry potter smut. THIS ISN'T A ONESHOT. **

**Pairing: Hermione/Fred/George with a possibility of Neville/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/OC, and Draco/Everyone. Nice. **

_**I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FREAKS FOR SMUT, BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY HAVE BACK STORY. THERE WILL BE MAJOR GRAPHIC SMUT STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Lemon 3 **_

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Harry Potter - Fred wouldn't have died, duh. I do own the plot line and word-order-choice. :D**

**Have fun, kids.**

* * *

He didn't have a problem.

Pshhh.

Fred Weasley didn't love to steal things. _That's ridiculous_.

So yes, he did have a tendency to rummage through other peoples things but only because he was curious and it had proved useful to have incriminating information about certain people that he dealt with on a day-to-day basis. George liked to point out that stealing items were becoming a habit, but, honestly, he only took them for a day or two. Usually.

In the past few weeks though, people has begun to notice that their personal items had not been disappearing, which made those said people thankful for whatever had made Fred unable to walk. Perhaps someone had hexed him. That was a nice thought.

Of course no one had hexed Fred and not everyone was happy. Namely, Hermione Jean Granger.

But let me back up and give you a little back story.

Exactly 14 months, 3 weeks and 5 days ago Hermione moved into the flat above the Weasley twin's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She kept the date on her calender - it was an important date in her life and she wanted to keep important dates of her life categorized. Knowing her, they probably had their own file cabinet. That day was her birthday and day she had stormed out of the Burrow, saying how she couldn't possibly stand to be around her bloody git of an ex-boyfriend. Ron had been dumbfounded to find out that a prefix had been added to his title but no one else had - prancing around the house telling everyone that Hermione had gone from being his girlfriend from to being his fiancée without asking said girlfriend isn't something you should do with expecting retribution. She had moved into the flat that day after the offer from Fred and George had been given to her - it was convenient and even if it wasn't, she was desperate.

The first few weeks were hard though, she had to get used to the twins walking around in little-to-no clothes **(A/N dreammmyy 3) **and leaving things around, not caring what happened to them or what would happen if they ever needed them again. That was the biggest problem, really: she was clean and organized and they were messy and grimy and the personalities clashed. So she began to clean - everything - not leaving a speck of dirt or dust anywhere and after Fred and George got over the initial shock of being able to see the floor, they were overjoyed with the things that Hermione constantly found. They had missed their clothes.

After that rough period she felt at home in her new habit. The flat was large and she got her own room and bathroom and after a few personal touches people started to think that she had lived there for years. She decided to start working at the Weasley's joke shop while also doing some side-volunteering for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and felt that she was in a good place, and she was happy.

Fred and George loved having her there. She was a wonderful worker for the shop - the two top selling items wouldn't be top selling without her input and she knew how to work the books better than either of the twins. She was also incredibly smart (although everyone knew that) and a great cook and they had thanked Merlin that she enjoyed baking - it was much easier to convince someone to make them cookies if that person enjoyed the task. And their favorite thing about her? She was downright, completely, unadulteratedly beautiful. It was kinda shallow but everyone wants something nice to look at (or stare at, as the case may be), right?

They only had one complaint - the guys. It was sporadic, they knew, and was expected that a young, pretty girl would have suitors but they didn't like it, no, not one bit. They were good at scarring them off usually, if not at the door to pick her up, then definatly when they dropped her off - no guy was allowed to stay over. Ever. And that was the way it was gonna stay.

What they hated, no, despised, was when she got hit on while she was working in the shop, _their_ shop. Merlin, no one who goes in a joke shop should be _anywhere near_ Hermione...except for them, of course. On partiular bad time was when Oliver Wood came into the shop a few weeks ago. The twin's had no doubt that he wasn't there for the merchandise - he was there for the pretty shop girl standing at the counter.

********FLASHBACK**********

Oliver, self-proclaimed stud that he was, sauntered up the counter like he owned the place, rung the bell (and she was standing right there, they never figured out why he did that), looked in Hermione's eyes and said "Hermione Granger! Didn't know you were here."

Hermione smiled, "Well here I am."

"Well there you are."

"Anything you are interested in? We got a couple of new products on display." Hermione pointed to the shelf near the front window. Oliver glanced at the shelf, turned back to her and grinned.

"Oh I'm _very_ interested...in taking you out to dinner."

Fred and George were starting to get annoyed. They had been watching from behind one of the cases of Sleeping Lollies. Who was this bloke, coming into our shop and being a royal moron? When they saw Hermione giggle and open her mouth to reply, they knew they had to step in.

"Oi! Oliver! Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Fred yelled, walking over to him.

"Well, I-" Oliver got cut off.

"Yeah, must have been 2 years! Wow, have you seen these new sweets we got in? Almost illegal how much love potion is in 'em. Ministry has got it in for us." Fred got to Oliver and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He then pushed (though later he would deny this. "I didn't push - I removed.") Oliver away from the counter and as far away from that end of the shop as possible. George had practically run around to Hermione, and pulled her into the back room while mumbling something about needing to get the fuck away from this douche. Hermione stumbled in after him, trying as hard as she could to get out of the death grip George had on her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hermione screamed. "I JUST GOT ASKED OUT BY A STAR QUIDDITCH PLAYER!" She clawed at his arm, trying to get out of the vice he had on her.

"Hey, stop that, ow, would you please stop?" He rubbed his wrist. Fred stepped in the room with a smirk on his face. He mouthed "I got rid of him" to George who promptly grinned and gave a thumbs up to his brother. Hermione, who was way more perceptive than either of them gave her credit for, scowled at Fred.

"I can't belive you, both of you! Are you seriously trying to make me a nun?" She clenched her fists and made an attempt to get to the door, maybe salvage her date offer. She hoped he wasn't too far down the street. George held on to her and Fred stepped in front of the door, blocking her.

"Nooo way. He's a moron, we aren't letting you get anywhere near him. And you should not ever be put in a nun outfit, you'd look like a weird version of MaGonnagal." George looked up down at Hermione to see her jaw dropped. The smile disappeared from his face.

"Let me? LET ME? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO TO DATE?" Hermione screamed. She stomped out of the room, but not before slamming her foot into Georges and elbowing Fred in the back.

***********END OF FLASHBACK*****

She hadn't spoken to them since. Not a word. And so now we return to the issue of Fred and his...problem.

Okay, so he had good intentions. He just wanted something, anything, that would help him and his brother get back in good graces with Hermione. Anything. They were dying.

They had tried everything they thought of, not one idea hasn't been tried. Dinners, flowers, and a puppy (which eventually had to be returned to the pound), along with clothes, heartfelt speeches and promises to never do it again. Nothing worked. And so Fred decided that giving her things wasn't doing it, he was just gonna have to take something. George agreed - in a twisted way, it made sense.

But at the current time, he hadn't found anything. They were losing sleep and weren't eating enough. Hermione noticed this, but after what they did, why would she care? She was innocent and would not let them pin there stupid behavior on her. _No way_.

This isn't a story about the realization of love. If that's what you're looking for, you should leave. No, the love was there long before Hermione stomped out of the Burrow on September 19th. And this story? Well, this story is about what happens next, what happens after.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'll post a new chap eventually. No mention of the journal yet - I know. It will be in the next chapter I PROMISE. **

**kaykay**

**I love you guys**

**M3**

**PS - THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEWEST CHAPTERS WILL COME. 3 and ill love you foreverrr. I know you're lazy, but please? for me?**


	2. And Then There Was The Journal

**NEW CHAPTER IS UP! In the same day, too! Hope you enjoy it, see you at the bottom.**

*********If it's bold and not an authors note, its a journal entry!************

* * *

Hermione was scrambling to stop whatever she was doing, Fred could hear it through the door. He kept knocking. This was the only way to get her out of her room: knock on the door, wait until she opens it, try to apologize, have her storm out of her room to the shop. Then the room is his for the snooping. This had been his routine for two weeks.

Once she was gone, he stepped in the room and looked around. Yes, it was definitely Hermione's. Books covering the walls, and under the bed, and in the closet. Most were shrunk so she could fit more. He started with the closet - people usually hid things there. He was met with clothes, photo albums, boxes of jewelry and makeup, old Hogwarts textbooks, a little case with what looked like Polyjuice Potion, extra quills and ink, and a good amount of the shop's Patented Daydream Charms.

_So that's where they keep going_, he thought. _I wonder what she uses them for_. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Fred had often wondered how Hermione had dealt with not getting laid for over a year. Fred and George had made sure that she was in her bed every night, and no one ever joined her, they would never let that happen. The twins had often hoped that one day Mione would return their feelings - but it was a long shot. Not many women, or at least women with taste, were willing to get in a relationship with two guys. So until they found a way to make Miss Granger love them, they would just keep every other threat away.

_Had she just gone this long without sex? Was she "taking care of the problem" herself?_ Fred almost gave merit to the idea of spying but then regained his senses. _If she found out we would die a slow, painful death. If only..._

He plopped down on her bed, out of idea's. Twisting himself around, he surveyed the room. She deserved better than his. He resolved to make it better for her, maybe knock down the walls between the bedroom's to have one giant room for the three of them.

_Yeah, but that's only if she told them that she wanted to be with them_, he told himself. _No! It won't be "if", it will be "when". It's gonna happen._

Turning back, he saw a little corner of something sticking out from under the pillows. He reached for it and held it in his hands. It was a journal, navy blue with a little white star painted on the bottom right corner. He opened it up. It looked like a regular journal, only written in on the first ten or fifteen pages, except...wait, what did that first page say?

**_My Fantasy Journal_**

Holy shit. This was what he was looking for! He could use this to get their girl back! Alright, he didn't know how yet, but no matter - it would work. He started reading.

**_September 19th_**

**_Merlin this is weird. A fantasy journal? It seems so childish. Whatever, I'm just gonna let it go - it's gonna help. Being able to write everything I want is healthy, I think. Gives me a space to keep them. You know what is funny? Ron and I broke up, and I'm not really upset. I didn't love him. He was a terrible boyfriend, the annoying prick. The sex sucked. Sucked._**

Fred laughed. That bit of information would be useful.

**_Ahh. Even writing that word made me uncomfortable. Sex. Well, you know what? I'm just gonna get over it. That's what this book is all about, right? What I always wanted from sex._**

_Wait..what?_ Fred stared at that line. _Sex book?_

_**I guess the biggest issue is the person. Ron was bad, and I didn't love him, so it wasn't good. He always treated me like a fucking china doll. I'm not gonna break, you know? You don't have to be gentle with me all the time. Don't ge me wrong - the whole "slow, sweet" gig is nice sometimes. I wouldn't want to give it up entirely, but mostly that isn't what I want.**_

_**I want...okay, this is weird again. I just...I just have to let it go. Say it, Hermione! You can do this!**_

_**Okay. Okay. I like...I want rough sex. I want to be told what to do and to be completely dominated. Is that weird? I can't be the only girl who feels like that.**_

The Weasley smirked. He could work with that - Fred liked having control, and so did George. And if that is what Mione liked...well, the twins would make sure she would never want anyone else.

**_But, I think my favorite part of sex is talking. The thought of dirty talk makes me wet - I wish that someone could get me to orgasm without touching me._**

**_Then again, I couldn't do it with just anyone. I mean, I have my dreams, I'm sitting it there flat for Merlin's sake! Though I don't really think they would be into it. What am I saying? I'm boring old Hermione. They could never love me. And anyway, as much as I would love to be both of their girlfriends, how would Fred and George feel about sharing me._**

**_They would never want to share me._**

Fred eye's widened. _SHE LOVED THEM. SHE LOVED THEM! They could have their girl!_ He had to stop this "they don't love me" nonsense but she would know that soon. He told himself to remember that dirty talking bit.

He skipped to the latest entry.

_**I'm still not talking to them, Journal. I want to, Merlin, I want to, but what am I supposed to say? "I forgive you for being so completely sweet as to try to protect me"? "I was only pretending to be upset so you wouldn't know I love you"? This is all so hard.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could just tell them. I wouldn't have to hold it in. They wouldn't wonder why I suddenly have to go into my room and lock the door every time the walk around in barely any clothes. They aren't stupid - they must have figured it out by now. Masturbating is becoming a bit of a habit. The Daydream Charms are a good alternative though, it's a lot better than just imagining the sex.**_

_**Then again, If I told them, I could never show my face around them ever again. So that option is out.**_

Fred stood up. _Where was George?_ He ran to the living room to see George laying on the couch.

"Forge, you aren't gonna believe what I found." He told his brother about the journal and had him read what he did.

"This is it, Gred! We got her!" George grinned at his twin. Just then, he heard something. George looked up to see Hermione on the other side of the room, jaw dropped, staring at the object in his hands. Tears rimmed her eyes.

"No, Mione, wait!" George said just as Hermione started to run to her room. The twins got to the door just after she locked it. She didn't even bother putting a Silencing Charm on her room before she started bawling.

* * *

**What did you think? I know there wasn't any real smut but there will be in chapter 3 or maybe 4. **

**Reviews make more chapters!**

**M 3**


	3. AN

NEW CHAPTER FOR MFJ BEING POSTED TMRW. IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK, BUT IT WILL BE THERE TMRW AROUND NOON.

thanks for sticking with me *love*

M


	4. In Addition To A Lot Of Crying

**I know this is so late and I know there's no smut! I KNOW! But I had to put something out there to bridge the story line. The actual, well written, detailed lemon will be here soon, promise. **

**M**

* * *

The twins slumped outside Hermione's door. They had been trying to get her to open the door for a half hour and there had been no such luck. On the bright side, she had stopped sobbing, on the down side, she wouldn't unlock the door. Or make a noise.

"'Mione, please. We have to talk to you." Fred said weakly. George tried a new approach.

"Will you just make some indication that you're alive, 'Mione." George looked at the door hopefully. There was a long pause, during which the twins faces grew grim. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Stop calling me that." She said softly. Fred's eyes widened. George rested his forehead on the door.

"Stop calling you what, baby?" George closed his eyes and prayed for an answer.

" ''Mione'. And I'm not your baby."

"Why can't you be?" Fred shot back. He quickly retracted a bit, worried he had been a little harsh. He heard footsteps. He nudged George when his saw the doorknob move slightly. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a very upset Hermione, complete with eyeliner running down her face.

"I CAN'T BE BECAUSE THIS IS JUST PITY. POOR LITTLE HERMIONE AND HER FUCKING STUPID EMOTIONS, I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER!" Hermione fell into her bed and curled into a ball, sobbing into her pillows. Fred and George, relieved to finally get into her room, walked to the crying girl's bed and sat down on either side of her. Fred laid down and pulled her close to him. He kissed her temple and quietly 'shhh'ed her. He stroked her long curly hair and looked up to see why his brother wasn't comforting the crying girl.

George was furious. He was looking around the room, drinking it in. Most of her belongings were packed in boxes and shrunk. All of her books had been shrunk and put in a suitcase. George went to her closet and slowly opened the door. It was empty.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" George shouted. Hermione and Fred leaned up to see what he was yelling about. Hermione, a little shocked from the outburst, pushed herself into Fred. Fred noticed her trembling and wrapped his arm around her torso.

"What the fuck are you yelling about? You're scaring her, you git." He rested his chin on the top of her head. _Sometimes being tall had advantages. Okay, always_.

"What am I yelling about?" George stared at him, "Do you not see this?" George pointed to the boxes and empty closet. Fred raised his eyebrows and leaned down to Hermione.

"Hermione? Sweetie?" Fred whispered to her.

"What?" Hermione whimpered.

"Why are you packing?" Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I think I am going to stay with my parents for a little while, until I find something more permanent." Fred and and George's jaws dropped. Suddenly George spoke.

"Like hell you are!" George sat down on the bed and looked at Hermione with a panicked look.

"What are you talking about? I have to leave." Hermione scooted out of Fred's grasp and stood up to put her toiletries in a bag. She felt a hand on her wrist, quickly followed by a hand on her opposite shoulder.

"We're not letting you leave, baby. You're too important." Hermione turned toward them.

"I can't stay. You know now. It's awkward. I have to leave."

"No." The twins said in unison. Hermione started to cry again.

"Why do you have to make this so hard? I'm sorry you're losing your employee, but I have to leave and move on! I'll find you someone else to work the books!" Hermione wrenched her arms away from them, and covered her face, and cried into her hands. She heard a faint "oh, 'Mione" being muttered.

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with the shop. We need you to stay here because-" Fred started.

"-it would be infinitely harder for you to be our girlfriend." George finished.

Hermione was shell-shocked. _Please, god, don't let this be a dream_. Fred moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course we're serious." George answered.

"We've been trying to tell you for an hour, silly girl." Fred put his head down on Hermione's shoulder. It was silent for a minute. Fred felt himself getting poked in the head. He looked at George. His brother pointed to their new girlfriends face. She was silently crying. Fred spun her around and pulled her flush against his broad chest.

"Oh, baby girl, why are you crying again?" He leaned down and pressed kisses at the base of her neck.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please tell me this is real." Hermione whispered. Fred and George smirked.

"How 'bout we show you?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was short, I know, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Please review, I'll have your children. lull. 3**

**M**

**By the way, what did you think of Deathly Hallows Part 1? I thought it was excellent, but there should have been peacocks at Malfoy Manor! Also, I wished they had had the Luna bedroom scene? With all the paintings? Ahh, I loved reading that. I can't wait until part 2 - I want to know how they portray the Ravenclaw Commom Room. MY HOUSE, Y'ALL. *Love***


End file.
